


Day 29: ((Free))

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [29]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AM - Freeform, Fluff, HiJack March Madness 2016, Love Me Again, M/M, Songs, btr, day 29, madness16 day 29, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Almost the end of March guys! I can't believe I made it this far! WOOOOO! I MADE IT! JUST TWO MORE DAYS!</p><p>Songs are: AM by One Direction and Love Me Again by Big Time Rush</p><p>It's better if you listen to them while you read this.</p><p>I chose these songs because I love them and I want all of you to get addicted to them now.</p><p>Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 29: ((Free))

**Author's Note:**

> Almost the end of March guys! I can't believe I made it this far! WOOOOO! I MADE IT! JUST TWO MORE DAYS!
> 
> Songs are: AM by One Direction and Love Me Again by Big Time Rush
> 
> It's better if you listen to them while you read this.
> 
> I chose these songs because I love them and I want all of you to get addicted to them now.
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

His mind was slowly waking up, feeling sheets up until his chest, with one side of his face squished in a pillow. Sunlight was creeping in through the half-opened blinds, hitting his eyelids as he shifted a bit. He blinked his eyes open and squinted at the gentle light. 

Rolling over, he reached towards his boyfriend only to grasp empty sheets. He frowned and lifted his head, scanning the room. He heard a faint noise at the kitchen, and grudgingly got up from the very comfortable bed.

After five years of being together and in love, they decided to move in together, having enough money to buy a small but cosy house in Berk. They quickly settled into a comfy routine, working with each other like they always have. It's been a year since they moved in.

Hiccup yawned and rubbed his eyes, walking towards the kitchen with heavy steps. He was halfway there when he picked up soft singing.

 

 _Won't you stay till the AM  
_ _All my favorite conversations  
_ _Always made in the AM  
_ _'Cause we don't know what we're saying  
_ _We're just swimming round in our glasses_

 

Hiccup softened his steps so that they were barely audible and crept to the doorway. Jack was whisking what seemed to be bater, hips swaying slightly as he sung along to the iPod.

 

 _You know I'm always coming back to this place  
_ _Ooh ooh  
_ _You know  
_ _And I s_ _aid_

 

He hummed as he put the container down and flipped over _pancakes_. The song slowly faded out and Jack stopped dancing. He perked up however at the next song. His face was turned towards the iPod and Hiccup could see the bright grin on his face. His foot tapped with the beat of the song, moving his head as his hips starting swinging. _  
_

The song went upbeat, and he moved his body along with the song, eyes closed as he lost himself in the music. He rolled his shoulders, bobbed his head up and down.

 

 _Fifty girls at the door  
_ _And they all wanna roll, wanna roll  
_ _But I gotta say no  
_ _One girl that I'm looking for  
_ _There, there she go  
_ _I knew you'd be back for another round  
_ _Give me a chance to lay you down_

 

Hiccup recognized this song as one of Big Time Rush, which was one of Jack's favourite band. He often sang along to their songs when he thought Hiccup wasn't listening. Hiccup leaned on the doorway as he watched Jack sing to the music. He didn't stop dancing, instead moving even more.

 

 _Girl I just thought that I should let you know  
_ _Baby when the night is done, I'll let you go  
_ _But I promise you'll be back for more  
_ _I wanna touch you like I did before  
_ _So baby, take my hand, take my hand_

 

Jack stopped moving and closed his eyes.

 

 _Imma make you love me again  
_ _(Make you love me again, love me again)  
_ _Imma make you love me again  
_ _(Make you love me again, love me again)  
_ _Imma make you love me again_

 

Suddenly he started moving again, not even stopping as the next singer sang almost immediately. He even managed to transfer the pancakes onto a plate which had a few already. He poured some of the bater onto the pan, and he didn't stop dancing even for one moment.

Hiccup watched, transfixed on his dancing boyfriend. His voice was beautiful, hitting every note perfectly. He heard Jack sing a few times, but only for a few seconds. He didn't want to interrupt this moment. He didn't think he could fall in love any harder, but he just did. Jack started moving like he did before as the chorus came, his voice never wavering.

 

 _Baby when the night is done, I'll let you go  
_ _But I promise you'll be back for more  
_ _I wanna touch you like I did before  
_ _So baby, take my hand, take my hand_

 _Imma make you love me again  
_ _(Make you love me again, love me again)  
_ _Imma make you love me again  
_ _(Make you love me again, love me again)  
_ _Imma make you love me again_

 

Hiccup was starting to dance a little, Jack's own dancing contagious. The song was addicting, he was sure he was gonna put it on replay now.

 

_Imma make you love me again_

 

Jack was so deep into the music now, letting himself go as he sang and danced.

 

 _Baby when the night is done, I'll let you go  
_ _But I promise you'll be back for more_

 

His voice was getting louder, dancing harder. Thank god he already placed the pancakes onto the plate. Or else it would be a waste of good pancakes.

 

 _Imma make you love me again  
_ _(Make you love me again, love me again)  
_ _Imma make you love me again  
_ _(Make you love me again, love me again)_  
_Imma make you love me again_

 

Jack's movements were slowing down, head swaying gently to side now, feet moving with the beat of the music. He stopped completely as the song ended, panting slightly as he finally opened his eyes. And shrieked when he spotted his boyfriend standing at the doorway with a small smile on his face.

Jack felt his face burn, embarrassment flooding through him. He couldn't believe he let Hiccup see him like that, it was so embarrassing. He lowered his head and brought the pancake-filled plate over to the table. He heard Hiccup walk towards him, and he crossed his arms in an unconscious defensive stance. He didn't look up, shuffling his feet.

Hiccup shook his head and reached out to uncross his arms, tilting his chin up so that he could see those beautiful eyes he loved so much. His pale skin was slightly pink and lips pursed, his shoulders hunched. Hiccup stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, pulling the shorter man flush against him. Jack hesitantly rested his hands on a bare chest, the cool temperature making goosebumps rise there.

Hiccup lowered his head until their noses were touching, his eyes staring straight into Jacks' own, nothing but love in them. "I wanna see you like that more often. I love it. And you're voice is _beautiful_."

Jack blushed, this time for a different reason. He didn't protest when Hiccup swooped in and captured his lips, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's neck, hands resting in bed-ridden auburn hair.

It was one hell of a morning kiss.


End file.
